The Freaky Dream Of DOOM
by anime1addictithon
Summary: Yeah i don't know how to explain this story...seriously. Just me and my strange dreams...


Alright guys I got a new story for you all. I had this really creepy and scary dream and told it to my brother. He transformed it and gave it in as extra credit for his language arts class. So this is his version of my dream. Enjoy!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Me and my friend Toby were cheating on each other's test in 4th period class, then we suddenly transported to some world. We had no clue as to how we got there. Out of nowhere there was a giant flash of light and this random young wizard appeared and said his name was Lord Fernando. He said, "I was the one who transported you here to the magical labyrinth of doom! You will need to trust each other and fight otherworldly creatures if you want to try to escape! Try to fight me and you will die! **Muahahahahahahaha**!"

Well we sure were angry but, then we realized something important, how does time work here?! So we asked him and he answered, "You insolent fools! A day in this world is a whole year in your pathetic world! I suggest you better move fast. Hehehehehe."

Well it sure was going great we only ran into about, hmmm I don't know, 27 **dead ends.** Suddenly, we were walking in a long corridor. A humongous monster with a butt for a face and a whole bunch of tentacles for a body popped out of nowhere and scared the crap out of us. The thing yelled out, "I am the mighty Flopperbutt! You are now walking in the corridor of trust! If you want to get past me then one of you has to throw the other at me, while I feed on the thrown one's soul, the thrower can pass!!!" (**Wow, confusing right?**) I thought, 'well I guess I could throw Toby, I don't care much for him'. But after a second I thought, 'nah, that'd be green'.

Suddenly, both our fists were glowing gold and we easily defeated the Flopperbutt with one mighty, combined punch. Even though I didn't throw my friend my "friend", I almost bilked him by trading his soul just to pass the corridor. After walking through this maze it was like walking through my own home. Then we came up to a stop and saw a humongous wall with some ancient looking words on it. Suddenly, some lawyer popped out of the wall that was really big and hairy, he looked like big foot in a suit.

He then said, "If you want to pass then you have to translate these words on this part of the wall and write it on the other wall." Sure that can be done easy – peasy I thought. So I went to the other wall with a marker I found on the floor and did what I do best, plagiarism. The big foot lawyer guy randomly exploded and the wall open like a door.

Of course, just my luck we met another person who looked like a weirdo. So I was saying, "Hi, please just let us pass we don't feel like – "**SILENCE,"** the weird black knight boomed, "**I AM THE STRONG, RENOWN, BLACK KNIGHT!!! **Oh and by the way I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to make a contract with you!" So I replied," So what your really saying is, you pick our nose, then we'll pick yours." " Umm…….suuure. I guess you can put it that way," the knight said. "Alright, we'll join you!" I shouted.

It was just a large hallway we were walking through and so Toby asked the black knight, "Hey, who are you anyways?" The black knight answered, "I was actually the Queen of England in the 1800's, and yes it's been a long time since I had tea and cookies. It seems you don't age in this place so I'm doomed if I leave here, so I just want to destroy Lord Fernando the wizard so no more people will get trapped in this place." After 2 minutes of me and Toby's wild stare of amazement, the black knight said, "I would put a picture of you 2 on my wall in honor if you 2 help me kill the wizard." After 10 minutes of awkward silence (**I don't know why there was awkward silence! There was just silence and it was awkward that's all I know!**)

So as I was saying after 10 minutes of awkward silence we saw the wizard Lord Fernando! He shouted with glee,"Welcome! Welcome! Congratulations on passing the labyrinth! But I don't feel like letting you go home yet, you guys are just too much fun!" The black knight rushed up to him with his sword, Raingoo and shouted, "**HOW DARE YOU!**"

Lord Fernando stopped him in his tracks and made him float in the air like he can control gravity. "What?!" Lord Fernando shouted, "You think a petty mortal like you can stop me?! Ha! I am the ruler of this world! I can nullify any of your powers in a flash! You can never defeat me!" He then dropped the black knight. "Ha! Such a big mouth for such a young wizard as yourself," I yelled as me and Toby charged at him with our glowing golden fists. Then the wizard started shooting giant fireballs and we had to dodge them. We eventually avoided them all and landed a punch in his stomach. But then he laughed, "HAHAHA! YOU THINK THIS CAN STOP ME?!" While he was focused on us the black knight creeped up behind him and sliced him in half. Lord Fernando's last words were, "All…I wanted… was a friend…blech". I guess this was a way of showing us we can't get what we want by force. Suddenly, there was another great flash of light and we had teleported back to Earth. Then, the black knight was disappearing into dust and said,"Thank you for trusting me…." We got the remains of what was left of him and gave him a proper "departure" ceremony and then got on with our lives.

**MEAN WHILE IN SOME LITTLE KID'S BEDROOM…**

A huge, creepy monster floated out of the kid's closet. The scared child asked, "Who are you?" The freaky THING answered, "Sssssssshhhhhh, I'm Bob." Then Bob walked out the door and disappeared.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Well I hoped you liked it. And yes I added the ending because I thought it needed it for some odd reason. And yes my brother did get an A+ on this. MEEP MEEP!


End file.
